theworkandthegloryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald N. Lund
Gerald Niels Lund was a of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from 2002 to 2008. Lund was released as a general authority and member of the church's on October 4, 2008. Lund is also a popular LDS fiction writer, having written the The Work and the Glory series as well as the Kingdom and the Crown series, among other books. He has also written several theological non-fiction works for Latter-Day Saints, including, Hearing the Voice of the Lord: Principles and Patterns of Personal Revelation (2008) and The Coming of the Lord (reprint 2005). Lund and his wife, Lynn, are the parents of seven children. Lund has also written poems that his wife has set to music. Before becoming a general authority, he worked in the LDS . He served in the church as a , and at the (MTC) in Provo, Utah. Among other assignments during his tenure as a general authority, he lived in Solihull, England for 3 years while serving in an . Books ;Novels *1982 - One in Thine Hand, Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *1983 - The Alliance, Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *1985 - Leverage Point, Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book (co-written with Roger Hendrix) *1987 - The Freedom Factor, Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *1990 - Pillar of Light, The Work and the Glory (vol. 1), Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft *1991 - Like a Fire is Burning, The Work and the Glory (vol. 2), Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft *1992 - Truth Will Prevail, The Work and the Glory (vol. 3), Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft *1993 - Thy Gold to Refine, The Work and the Glory (vol. 4), Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft *1994 - A Season of Joy, The Work and the Glory (vol. 5), Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft *1995 - Praise to the Man, The Work and the Glory (vol. 6), Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft *1996 - No Unhallowed Hand, The Work and the Glory (vol. 7), Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft *1997 - So Great a Cause, The Work and the Glory (vol. 8), Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft *1998 - All Is Well, The Work and the Glory (vol. 9), Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft *1999 - Fire of the Covenant, Salt Lake City, Utah: Bookcraft *2000 - Fishers of Men, The Kingdom and the Crown (vol. 1), Salt Lake City, Utah: Shadow Mountain *2001 - Come Unto Me, The Kingdom and the Crown (vol. 2), Salt Lake City, Utah: Shadow Mountain *2002 - Behold the Man, The Kingdom and the Crown (vol. 3), Salt Lake City, Utah: Shadow Mountain *2009 - The Undaunted: the Miracle of the Hole-in-the-Rock Pioneers, San Juan Pioneers (vol. 1), Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *2012 - The Guardian, The Guardian (vol. 1), Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *2013 - To Run with the Swift, The Guardian (vol. 2), Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *2014 - A Generation Rising, Fire and Steel (vol. 1), Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *2014 - Only the Brave: The Continuing Story of the San Juan Pioneers, San Juan Pioneers (vol. 2), Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *2015 - The Storm Descends, Fire and Steel (vol. 2), Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *2016 - To Soar With Eagles San Juan Pioneers (vol. 3), Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *2016 - The Shadow Falls, Fire and Steel (vol. 3), Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *2017 - The Proud Shall Stumble, Fire and Steel (vol. 4), Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book ;Non-fiction *1999 - Selected writings of Gerald N. Lund, Gospel scholars series, Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book *2012 - Look Up My Soul: The Divine Promise of Hope Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret Book Filmography *''The Work and the Glory'' (2004)...Writer (based on novel The Pillar of Light) *''The Work and the Glory II: American Zion'' (2005)...Writer (based on novel Like A Fire is Burning) *''The Work and the Glory III: A House Divided'' (2006)... Writer (based on novel Truth Will Prevail) References *"Elder Gerald N. Lund of the Seventy", , May 2002. External links * *Official website *Facebook fan page *Biography page at the Shadow Mountain Publishing website Category:A to Z